


This is your challenge

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Guiding Star [4]
Category: Control (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I had to beta this after i posted it because this site's technical issues are abundant, Memories, Mental Link, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Smoking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Wield the gun, become the director.





	This is your challenge

_”Objects of power can cause, or be results of, AWE’s - Altered World Events - Now, the Service Weapon is of course a prime example of an O.o.P. A very powerful one, ingrained in the Bureau’s DNA, a key component in our Prime Candidate program: Come out of that Russian roulette a winner, and you, you’re it."_

A memory, not his, no, Trench’s. He’d seen him, sitting in front of the projector as Darling explained.

The gun is still by his temple and he’s calm.

Polaris is calm too, for the most part, and it only emphasizes that he doesn’t need to be afraid.

_Right where we’re supposed to be._

** < Only the Director can bind. The Service Weapon and Live/Die. This is your Ritual/Challenge. You must choose to be the Chosen One. > **

_”Objects of power can cause, or be results of, AWE’s - Altered World Events - Intrusions upon the received reality. A side-note: remember to cover their connection to the astral plane as well. Now, the Service Weapon is of course a prime example of an O.o.P. A very powerful one, ingrained in the Bureau’s DNA, a key component in our Prime Candidate program: Come out of that Russian roulette a winner, and you, you’re it. Lose, and you’re, well, fired. Thank you. I’m Doctor Darling, Head of Research, Federal Bureau of Control.”_

Fired, huh? Well he’s never worked here and definitely has bigger problems.

Time to figure out this… challenge.

Wherever he is now looks very… unique. There’s a lot of nothing, just white light, the only solid ground is black stone, with gold lines running through it.

It’s not a twisted reflection of the normal world with lightning and poisonous air, so he’ll take it.

** < Bubble/Polaroid. All/None of the above. These are the Concepts/Tattoos we see in your Minds. The Service Weapon. It has many forms. Like the House/Prison you occupy. > **

He spends a few moments jumping across empty space to the next rock formation, then reaches for the gun, the Service Weapon, tucked into his jacket, pulling it out and studying it for a moment.

It does look different than when he picked it up, it’s changed. Because of him?

A few more jumps and he hears a strange gasping noise that immediately puts him on edge.  


There’s someone - no, something - standing not to far away. Shaped like a person but with no true facial features, solid black.

He could use the gun but he’s up close and personal and long honed instincts kick in and he _pushes_ and it breaks into dust and scatters.

He’s never known where exactly his abilities come from, was it because of his possession? His resurrection? Polaris, directly? 

He’s not sure but it’s not the most important thing, he knows how to use them to protect himself, he made sure he could.

** < Control the Gun/House. > **

That being said…

He pulls the gun back out and it’s… shifting, like it was sleeping and is now awake, and the life within it is flowing through his hand into his arm into _him._ His entire body trembling for several moments.

Then it settles and it feels _right_ resting in his grip, ready to be used.

Several more of the strange rocks float up and form a bridge in front of him, leading him toward an… upside down black pyramid, floating in that void, a stone floor underneath it.

“Okay… let’s do this.”

There are several other blackened creatures up ahead, stumbling, something hungry in their erratic movements.

** < Destroy the Copies/Targets. Earn/Become the position. > **

_Not entirely sure I like them bossing us around so much._

An amused light gray behind his eyes, followed by a blue one. 

She isn’t sure about it either.

Several bullets later and the creatures are dust as well. 

The recoil is easy to absorb, aiming is easy too, like he’s been doing this for years.

Another path forms, leading downward, to the landing beneath the pyramid.

He’s landed when it occurs to him that this gun is a pistol, it’s not going to have an abundance of ammo.

He’s proven immediately wrong when he checks, it doesn’t look like any shots have been fired.

“Regenerating bullets? I won’t complain.”

It’s far from the weirdest thing about this situation.

Four more creatures appear, four more die.

Polaris shares his sense of satisfaction.

Which promptly turns to panic when more appear and they also have guns. (How can they even aim in the state they’re in?)

It’s still easier than it should be to get rid of them, he ducks behind an outcropping of the stone and times things carefully and the problem is solved.

_Think we’ve passed the test yet Pol?_

His vision shifts, the equivalent of a noncommittal grunt.

And.

Is that a light switch? Coming from the… sky?

Alright then.

He pulls it and -

** < You/We wield the Gun/You. The Board appoints you. Congratulations, Director. > **

He sees Trench, sitting in his office, raising a cigarette to his lips. 

_”Something’s coming… this threat…"_

The man’s silhouette shifts, overlapping the memory, almost like he’s looking at him.

_"An attack… duty as director… _keep the bureau safe…"__

He shifts uneasily.

_Did you hear that? See it?_

A shift and a flash.

_Why is the dead former director talking to me? Right after I heard the pyramid… speak. It was just noise, but I understood it. I understand it… And this gun’s alive by the way._

He’s standing back in the office, besides what was Zachariah Trench. 

_...But you know what? I’m happy. I’m happy to be here._

No more running.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright we'll probably skip ahead a bit in the next few parts, there's a lot of running from place to place and shooting and that's not very easy to convey with writing xD I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
